With You
by Toasty Warrior
Summary: A week after the events of Without You, Sakura pays a visit to Naruto who's still in the hospital nursing his injuries from his fight with Sasuke and Sakura decides that it's about time to confront Naruto on a certain situation. What will the outcome be?


**Author's Note: As many of you know I've done a lot of one shots and usually I'd never make a sequel to any of them since they're a done deal, but one of my one shots, Without You was pretty successful that a lot of people asked me to make a sequel to it and after much delay on my end, I am proud to present the sequel to Without You. Make sure to read it first or you won't get what's going on in the story. Enjoy!**

**Sakura's Dreamscape**

_They stared each other down, sizing up for what would be their final attack against each other. It was almost like a repeat of what happened at the Valley Of The End, but this time both Naruto and Sasuke had an audience in the form of Sakura who could only watch on as the former teammates spoke to each other._

_"Its over Sasuke! You're coming back with us wherever you like it or not!"_

_"I've told you before dobe, I'm not going back to that accursed village!"_

_Without another word Naruto charged forward with a rasengan in hand, intent on shoving it right through Sasuke's chest while he in turn quickly made a few hand signs as the familiar crackle of electricity and blue lightning emitted from his left hand. Sasuke then mimicked Naruto's movements running directly at him with the same intent while Sakura watched on in horror as both attacks clashed against each other creating a rather large shock wave that pushed her injured form back._

_Once the smoke and dust had cleared it took Sakura a few moments to adjust her eyes and once she did, she was utterly shocked by what she saw. Standing no more than ten feet away from her was Naruto and Sasuke. The both of them were still standing, but Naruto was the first to react as he suddenly coughed up some blood and more fell down his mouth as he looked down to see that Sasuke's chidori had gone right through his shoulder again._

_"Naruto!"_

_Naruto could only let a soft smile cross his face as a few tears escaped his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I couldn't keep my promise to you…"_

_Sasuke smirked as he withdrew his hand from Naruto's right shoulder and effortlessly kicked him down onto the ground before turning his attention back towards Sakura._

_"Ah the poor dobe couldn't keep his promise to the love of his life, but you know what, I can help you join him Sakura…"_

_As Sasuke approached Sakura, his hand started to crackle with electricity once again as Sakura tried to move away the best she could, but the injury on her leg made it hard to get far enough away from Sasuke, let alone defend herself and it was only a matter of time before he caught up to Sakura picking her up by the fabric of her vest._

_"Please Sasuke… don't do this."_

_Sasuke's smirk grew larger hearing Sakura's pleas, but he didn't listen and plunged the chidori right into Sakura's chest. She could feel the jolt of electricity run through her body, but only for a brief moment and after that complete numbness as Sasuke threw her body to the ground and walked away while laughing. Sakura tried to reach out to Naruto crying as she did, but it was futile as her vision started to give out on her and eventually she felt her heart start to slow down._

"No!"

Sakura immediately sat up in her bed and looked around. It had just been a nightmare, but why did it feel so real? Sakura had tried to push them to the back of her mind, but they had started to take their toll on her and all she could do was huddle her face into her knees and cry. These nightmares had started when Naruto came back from his mission a week ago to bring Sasuke back. He hadn't be successful and ended up badly injured having to remain in the hospital for the last week to recover from his wounds. Perhaps what triggered these nightmares were Sakura's personal fears of losing Naruto to Sasuke.

Sakura knew what she needed to do and if she didn't these nightmare could end up coming true. She quickly got out of her bed taking her time getting dressed since she knew Naruto wouldn't be going anywhere. As Sakura got dressed many questions raced through her mind, but at the moment the most important one was how would she deal with her feelings for Naruto? She wasn't sure, but somehow she'd make Naruto realize that it wasn't worth getting himself killed over a stupid promise.

**At The Hospital**

Naruto sighed as he stared at the white walls of the hospital. It wasn't being in that hospital that had him down, it was the fact that he failed again in bringing back Sasuke and when Sakura had come to visit him once he was cleared for visitors he clearly remembered her reaction to seeing him. The look of sadness and hurt embedded on her face, but her tears were what hurt him the most. He never liked seeing Sakura cry and knew he had to get better fast, so he could finally fulfill his promise to her.

Sure Sakura had hugged him that week ago and called him a baka for coming back injured, but he was sure it just stemmed from being relieved that he was okay and nothing else. He put it to the back of his mind for now as he was about to fall asleep again when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal the one person he least expected to see.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gave Naruto a soft smile as she walked over to his bed and pulled up chair next to him.

"Hey Naruto, I thought I'd just stop by and see how you were doing."

Naruto grinned as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head at Sakura's comment.

"You didn't have to come see me Sakura-chan, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just confined to this bed for the next few days and then I'll be out of here!"

Sakura laughed a little at his comment before her tone changed more serious surprising Naruto.

"Naruto there's something we need to talk about."

Naruto knew exactly what Sakura wanted to talk about lowering his head in sadness, but Naruto realized he didn't want Sakura to see him like this and quickly put on his act of giving her his goofy grin and thumbs up hoping it would throw Sakura off since he didn't want her to worry, but she wasn't buying it this time.

"I know exactly what it's about Sakura-chan! Don't you worry! Once I get out of here I'll go-"

Naruto didn't finish his sentence as Sakura unexpectedly slapped him across the face leaving him with a red mark and wondering why she had done that. He clearly saw that Sakura was mad and she had tears streaming down her face.

"Why can't you understand Naruto?"

"I can't understand what Sakura-chan?"

"That stupid promise, it's going to get you killed!"

"No, it won't Sakura-chan. I just need to train more and once I do-"

"You baka!"

Sakura drew back her fist and Naruto knew what was coming next as he closed his eyes and shielded himself the best he could expecting the worst, but the punch never came and he slowly opened his eyes to see that Sakura had stopped mere inches from his face and before he knew it Sakura buried her face into his bandaged shoulder as her crying intensified. Naruto hesitated at first, but eventually wrapped his arms around Sakura pulling her into an embrace and she consciously returned the embrace continuing to cry for a few more minutes before finally looking at Naruto who looked at her confused.

"What are you trying to say Sakura-chan?"

"I'm trying to say that-"

Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly blushed red and realized that if she went on she'd reveal to Naruto her feelings for him, but this is what Sakura wanted and she wasn't about to give up. She steeled her nerves as she continued making it sound like her crying had forced her to stop.

"You mean a lot to me and if you were to die, I don't know what I'd do…"

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of red at her confession and she was glad that Naruto couldn't see her face at the moment, but she was shocked when Naruto spoke up.

"I know I mean a lot to you Sakura-chan, but I promise I'll get Sasuke back for you."

Sakura wanted to slap Naruto across the face again, but knew that wouldn't do any good. She needed another approach and thought that the most direct approach would work. Sakura hated the idea, but it was the only way to make Naruto realize what she was saying.

She lifted his face so that they were facing each other and Naruto wondered what she was doing as he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his. He was shocked by Sakura's sudden actions and tried to fight against her kiss, but Sakura used her chakra enhanced strength to make sure he couldn't break away. Naruto eventually stopped fighting the kiss and fully gave in as he returned it. They held it for a few seconds before the need for air arose. Sakura broke away the kiss first as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sakura… why? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because… it was the only way to make you realize how much you mean to me Naruto."

Naruto was about to say something when Sakura put a finger to his lips silencing him as she continued talking.

"Let me explain Naruto… when you were gone for those weeks, I started to realize something I should have years ago. I love you! It took your apparent death to make me realize just how much I need you Naruto and lately… I've been having nightmares where the both of us go after Sasuke and we ended up dead. I don't want to lose you to some stupid promise! Please Naruto for both our sakes, give up on that promise."

Sakura started to cry once again as Naruto watched her, letting the words she had just spoken to him sink in. It was quite a shock to him, her confession, her words of love. He had longed to hear those from Sakura and now it was coming true. Part of him wanted to question her words of love as if she was trying play him for a fool, but when he looked into her jade eyes, he could see that she wasn't lying, she was being honest with him.

Naruto let a soft smile cross his face as he in turn returned the embrace surprising Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words, but still… you'd actually give up on Sasuke just to be with me?"

"Yes, Naruto… I finally realized that what I felt for Sasuke was nothing more than a crush, but what I feel for you is true love and I know you'd never go back on your words, but I want you to make me a new promise Naruto."

"What would that be Sakura-chan?"

"Never leave me behind again when you go after Sasuke."

Naruto gave Sakura a wide grin as he kissed her on the forehead before answering back.

"It's a promise Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was about to answer back when she suddenly realized the kiss on her forehead reminded her of a certain thing she wanted to talk to him about. Sakura smirked as she brought Naruto closer to her.

"Do you know anything about the day Sasuke complemented my forehead and ran off before he kissed it Naruto?"

Naruto sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment when Sakura asked him about that incident, he panicked inside his mind for a moment as he tried to think of something to say, but he ended up smiling and just denying it.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Sakura-chan, but I can't believe Sasuke would actually do something like that."

"Don't bullshit me Naruto… I knew it was you that did it, besides the way Sasuke acted was unlike him and the warmth he gave off as he complemented my forehead was more like you."

If it wasn't for the hospital equipment keeping him down Naruto would have run out of there screaming his head off as Sakura chased after him for doing that. Instead he just remained silent and closed his eyes waiting for the worst as Sakura pulled him ever so closer. He decided to open his eyes and see what his punishment was, but surprised when Sakura kiss him on the cheek and gave him a genuine smile.

"Thank you Naruto for complementing my forehead… that was very sweet of you."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh before answering Sakura back.

"You're welcome Sakura-chan..."

**Epilogue**

A blonde haired man stood in Konoha graveyard as he bend down and put a single flower on an unmarked grave. He let a few tears escape his eyes as he spoke to the unmarked grave.

"It's hard to believe that it's been almost six years since that fateful day Sasuke…"

Naruto and Sakura had trained themselves to the bone in order to bring back Sasuke, but unfortunately somethings can never go back to the way they were. They had found Sasuke not too long after their confession to each other, but Sasuke had been driven to the edge of insanity and wanted nothing more than to see Konoha burn to the ground. Naruto was ultimately forced to kill his former teammate with a rasengan through the chest and in his dying moments Sasuke seemed to have returned to his older self as he acknowledged Naruto and Sakura as his true friends and with his last breath wished them a happy life together. A few days after that a private ceremony was held for Sasuke as both Naruto and Sakura mourned the lost of their friend, for the Sasuke they had once known.

Once he was done paying his respects to Sasuke, Naruto began walking out of the graveyard, but not before stopping to glance one last time at the unmarked grave and gave a smile.

"I'll see you around Sasuke…"

Konoha seemed quieter than usual as Naruto walked the streets making his way back towards his house as people actually waved hello to him and smiled. He had finally earned the respect of the villagers and he was quite happy, but what made him even more excited was that he was next in line for Hokage and he'd take over for Tsunade once the year was up.

Naruto had finally reached his house and opened the door only to be tackled to the ground by something. He looked up to see his five year old daughter smiling at him as she spoke up to him excited.

"Daddy you're finally home!"

"Yes, I am Haruka and if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could let daddy up so he can properly say hello to you?"

Haruka just nodded as she got off Naruto while he got back up on his feet and affectionately ruffled his daughter's red hair while a voice called from within the kitchen.

"Is that you Naruto?"

"Yeah it's me Sakura-chan… I just got off work and decided to pay a little visit to someone."

"That's nice Naruto, you can tell me all about it at dinner since its almost ready."

"Sure thing Sakura-chan!"

In the six years since Naruto and Sakura's confession to each other they had made great progress in their relationship. A few months after Sasuke's death, they had married and after that Sakura announced that she was pregnant with their first child and nine months later they were blessed with the arrival of their daughter, Haruka who made Naruto and Sakura appreciate what they had accomplished since without each other this wouldn't be possible.


End file.
